


Forever?

by B0kut0luzu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0kut0luzu/pseuds/B0kut0luzu
Summary: Sakusa and Atsumu fall in love but their love life goes through the floor.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 12





	Forever?

"Omi omi!" a blonde boy yelled while running to Sakusa. It was Atsumu, his setter on his team, the black jackals. "What, Tsumu?" Sakusa asked. "Um, mmm, uh," Atsumu stuttered. "Spit it out, Miya," Sakusa said, irritated. "Will you go on a date with me?" Atsumu said. Sakusa stood there processing what he said because Atsumu said it fast. "Omi?" Atsumu said in a small voice. "Tonight, I'll pick you up at 8:30," Sakusa told him then rushed out quickly. Atsumu stood there dumbfounded. Atsumu checked the time. It was 3:30. Only about 5 hours to go.

\-----------------------------------------------

Atsumu went home quickly by the time he got there it was 4:00. "Hey, Tsumu-" his brother tried greeting, but Atsumu ignored him. "Oh-kay then," he said to himself, then heard a knock on the door. He knew who it was, it was Suna, his boyfriend. "Hey, Samu," Suna said. They kissed. They started getting into it then, "Samu, where is my shirt!!" Atsumu yelled from the second floor. Osamu looked down at his shirt and noticed it was Atsumu's shirt. Suna laughed. "Uh, which one?" he yelled back. "The white one," he said, walking down the stairs. Atsumu looked in the kitchen only to find suna and a shirtless Osamu. "Uh, it's in the living room," Osamu said, rubbing the back of his neck. Atsumu glared at him and was about to say something but then stopped himself and looked in the living room. And it was there, he sniffed. "Ew smells gross," he said, plugging his nose. Atsumu was thinking of another shirt he could wear, then remembered a shirt his grandmom gave him. He glanced at the time, 7:50. "Shoot, I have to hurry," he thought to himself. The shirt he was thinking about was a button-up shirt that is white with light gray stripes. And thank God it was clean. He put it on with some black beans pants.

\-----------------------------------------------

Now it was 8 p.m. he was waiting on the living room. Then he heard samu telling suna to stop doing something, he doesn't know what nor does he want to know. So he just went outside. Then he saw Sakusa's car. "Omi!" Atsumu yelled. He went to the car. Sakusa rolled down the window. "Hop in, Tsumu," he said, not taking his eyes off the road. Atsumu did as he was told and hopped in. While in the car, Atsumu was fixing his shirt. "Hey, omi. Where are we going?" He asked. "A steakhouse," Sakusa replied. "Aren't steakhouses dirty?" he asked again. "Its a family friend, he likes to keep things clean. And stop asking questions," Sakusa said kinda irritated. Atsumu just say there, thinking. Then he got a text from Hinata. He was asking if they could practice spikes tomorrow. Atsumu replied with a yes. "We are here. And sorry about my attitude," Sakusa said while getting out the car. "And stay there for a second," he said. Atsumu sat there. Then Omi open his car door. "O-oh!" Atsumu stuttered. He saw omi's hand and grabs it.

\-----------------------------------------------

They walked into the restaurant and were greeted. They found a table and say down. "Omi, can I ask a question?" Atsumu asked. "Sure," he responded while cleaning the table for extra precautions. Atsumu sighed. "Do you love me?" Atsumu stuttered. Sakusa stopped cleaning the table. Atsumu saw him sigh and closes his eyes for a second. He went away to throw away the wipes. He came back to Atsumu and grabbed his hand and pulled his mask down. And kissed it after he did, he wiped his lips. Atsumu blushed hard. He wasn't expecting him to do that. He put his head on the table. "Tsumu?" Sakusa said with a small voice. Atsumu screamed something inaudible. "Uh, Tsumu?" Sakusa said again. "I'm good!" Atsumu said while throwing his head up. Atsumu was still blushing when they ordered food. They were talking about volleyball. Then a girl came up and started flirting with Sakusa. Atsumu was just sitting there, angry. "Please, stop and get away," Sakusa said to the girl. "But you're hot~," she said. "If you can't see, I'm on a date," he said with a stern face. "Impossible, a pretty boy like you can't be gay," she said while getting closer to Sakusa. "Well, I am. Can you leave us alone?" he uttered while getting away from her. "Ugh, fine," she said, storming off. "Now, Tsumu don't be mad," he said while holding his hands. Atsumu huffed. Sakusa kissed his hand gently. Atsumu blushed. "L-let's just eat out our food," he stuttered.


End file.
